


Prism

by sweet_as_sugakookies



Series: broken crayons still colour (soulmate au) [3]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: First Meeting, Healthy Polyamory, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmates, THEYRE SO CUTE, im really obsessed with these three, its confusinf just roll with it, jb and namjoon are music hipsters, jb gives youngjae yellow and green, jinyoung gives jb red and blue, platonic markjin makes my heart happy, so like, youngjae gives jinyoung yellow and green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_as_sugakookies/pseuds/sweet_as_sugakookies
Summary: Nothing was the same. The familiar reds and blues he once knew changed from something so simple to a much more complex system of depth, the shades much deeper and richer. There were new ones too, what he assumed to be greens and yellows, pushing and pulling through his vision. It was incredible, yeah, but the one thing he seemed able to focus on was the soft yellow of the boy’s shirt. The gentle slope of his slacked jaw, the sweet curve of his cheeks. The honey brown of his hair, which was swept neatly across his forehead. Slim fingers resting expertly over ivory white keys. It took him a moment to register the look of absolute shock, and maybe even a bit of terror, gracing the shorter’s sweet features.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i've been so obsessed with these three lately. i promise the markson one is coming soon

         “That’s honestly incredibly ugly,” Jaebum grumbled, earning a rather harsh slap on the arm. 

         He’d been staring at the bleach dipped flannel Kunpimook had been holding up against his front, debating on voicing his opinion as the younger and Jin bounced back and forth between ‘it looks incredible’ and ‘I’m not so sure about the colour’. Jin looked just as offended, if not more, than the youngest boy as he glowered at Jaebum. “What? It’s terrible. Where would you even wear it anyways? It’s not exactly ‘business casual’ which is what I  _ thought _ you were shopping for,” he murmured, nose crinkling up in the perfect picture of distaste at the article.

         Kunpimook, who preferred Bambam to his actual name, and Jin couldn’t see it, but Namjoon was behind the pair, mirroring Jaebum;s look of disgust exactly. The rapper thought he was safe, really, until his soulmate turned around to ask of his opinion on the matter. The expression quickly melted off of the blond’s sharp features, easily replaced by one of slight fear as Seokjin stalked towards him. “Aish, you two are the absolute worst to shop with. Why couldn’t Jinyoungie have come instead,” Seokjin huffed, knowing perfectly well that Jinyoung had stayed behind to help Mark with a final project, “Just go. There’s a vinyl store across the street. Make yourselves busy.”

         Seokjin was, honestly, was a little offended at how quickly both boy’s sharp eyes brightened, Jaebum nearly snatching Namjoon’s wrist as he all but dragged the other out of the clothing store. 

         “I think A$AP just released a new EP. I’m gonna go check it out, yeah?” Namjoon mused as soon as they set foot in the store, free hand pushing through messy silver hair as he glanced around the relatively empty shop. 

         For the life of him, Jaebum couldn’t figure out why it was so desolate. The place was incredible. Two floors and seemingly packed to the seams with all types of music. CDs, vinyls, even tapes. He could only see the different shades of red and blue, but he was sure all of the muted greys were just as vivid to those who had all of his colours. The first floor was only music, racks and racks of all genres. Soft light filtered through the large windows in the front and back of the shop, bathing everything in a warm glow. There were even listening stations set up, blackened glass boxes a bit like phone booths, lining the left and back walls.

         The second floor was completely different.. The bright reds and blues dulled to something more muted, pinks and pastel blues littering the walls and velvety furniture. There was coffee station set up neatly in the corner next to a vending machine filled with candies. The skylights above offered a natural light, so none of the lamps tucked away against the wall were even turned on. He assumed they weren’t used very often, considering the were all umplugged.He would definitely have to bring Jinyoung and Mark at some point. They would love it, always going on about ‘aesthetic’.

         What truly caught his attentions, though, was the soft music filtering around what seemed to be a half divider, behind which he assumed was some sort of indoor balcony. THe unfamiliar piano notes had something warm setting off in the pit of his stomach, curling up deep in his core. He most definitely did not almost fall flat on his ass when the voice started. The soft sound took his breath away, almost literally forcing his breath out of his lungs.

         The voice started strong, thick and sure. It was something Jaebum really wasn’t all that used to hearing in person. When he sang to himself, or when Jinyoung practiced, or when any of the other boys sang, it was always soft and gentle. Whispered as if it wasn’t supposed to be heard, in the beginning at least. This person was incredibly confident in his voice. He  _ had _ to know who it belonged to. He had to.

         Quietly, as not to disturb the peaceful atmosphere surrounding him, he crept up to the divider, lifting a hand to rest against the wall.

         Jaebum wasn’t expecting to  _ literally _ be knocked onto his ass this time. A flash of light brown and his vision literally turned white.

         When his sight finally cleared, he didnt know what to think of the shock of new colours surrounding him. Nothing was the same. The familiar reds and blues he once knew changed from something so simple to a much more complex system of depth, the shades much deeper and richer. There were new ones too, what he assumed to be greens and yellows, pushing and pulling through his vision. It was incredible, yeah, but the one thing he seemed able to focus on was the soft yellow of the boy’s shirt. The gentle slope of his slacked jaw, the sweet curve of his cheeks. The honey brown of his hair, which was swept neatly across his forehead. Slim fingers resting expertly over ivory white keys. It took him a moment to register the look of absolute shock, and maybe even a bit of terror, gracing the shorter’s sweet features.

         The colours.

         Right.

         He quietly, carefully, as if comforting Nora, reached out a hand as he approached. “It’s alright. Im Jaebum,” he hummed softly, standing a few feet or so away from the brunet.

         It took him a moment, most likely to shake off the shellshock, before one of the most beautiful smiles Jaebum thinks he’s ever seen spread wide across the other’s face.  “Choi Youngjae. It’s very nice to meet you.”

         Youngjae’s head bowed slightly in greeting, but the smile never disappeared, and his eyes never once left Jaebum’s face. “Im Jaebum. You’re my soulmate. My real soulmate. Wow, this is incredible. I can’t believe that I’ve finally met you. I’ll have to call my mom- but.. Wait. With how my family described it.. There are hundreds of colours. I can only see two. And shades of them, I guess,” the smaller mused, lips pursing in a slight pout.

         “Yellow and green,” Jaebum whispered, unable to keep his hand from lifting up, the back of it brushing gently against the swell of Youngjae’s cheek, “those are the two you can see.:

         “Yellow and green? Then where’s red and blue?” Youngjae pouted, full lips pursing to be even fuller as he did so.

         Jaebum nearly melted at the sight. It was just as cute as Jinyoung’s. The pout that he could never deny. How adorable. “That’s because.. Well, I’m not exactly certain yet, we’ll have to see, but. Uh, stop me if this is too much information, I don’t want to overwhelm you,” he paused, waiting for a sign to continue from the younger. When he got a nod, he sucked in a bit of a deep breath and continued. “I have.. Well, I have another soulmate to make a long story short. Another romantic soulmate.”

         Jaebum couldn’t help the flash of heat, gripping and twisting at his insides, at the look of something that could have been pain, hurt, that crossed over Youngjae’s expression. Steeling his resolve, which honestly would probably break again soon so he’d better get everything out quick. “He gave me my reds and blues. I’m thinking that he probably has yours too. Maybe, would you like to go meet him and see..?” he finished, a single dark eyebrow raising.

         The look of hurt dissipated rather quickly, replacing with surprise and near to excitement. “Yes, please. Let me meet him,” the response was instantaneous, making Jaebum’s grin widen so much he thought he might split his cheeks.

         To:  _ Mama J  _

_4:35_ i’ve got a surprise for u. r u and mark done?

         From:  _ Mama J  _

_4:37_ Yeah, we just finished up. He’s asleep in the guest bedroom. A surprise? Did you finally cut your hair?

         To:  _ Mama J _

_4:40_ funny, i’ll be home soon. u might want to be sitting down

         From:  _ Mama J _

_4:44_          ???

         Jaebum rolled his eyes as he tucked his phone back in his pocket. He glanced back at the other boy, Youngjae, who was shifting anxiously on his feet and held a gentle hand out. “Don’t be nervous. Jinyoung may seem harsh at first but he’s one of the most caring people I know. He’ll love you,” he mused, voice soft and low as to help calm the brunet’s nerves.

         “I’m sure.. If he’s your-  _ our _ soulmate then he must be kind, but. Still, to meet not one but  _ two _ soulmates in one day is a little bit overwhelming,” Youngjae murmured, fingers cautiously twining with Jaebum’s as he walked a little faster to keep up with his longer strides. 

         “I’d imagine,” Jaebum paused, glancing at their intertwined hands for a moment before his eyes were flickering back up, “We thought something was wrong with us, you know. That we weren’t supposed to be together, that the universe had made some sort of mistake. Or that maybe the third person was dead. Jinyoung and I have been together for a little more than seven years now, we thought we’d have met you by now. But here you are, some sort of caramel scented miracle.”

         Youngjae flushed, plump cheeks pinkening sweetly as he looked down at his feet. “Not a miracle, just.. Lucky. I’m very lucky. Some people don’t even meet their  _ one _ soulmate and here I am with two.”

         Jaebum watched briefly as teeth pulled along a full lower lip. He blinked once, twice, before shaking off whatever thoughts he may or may not have been having in favour of pulling out his keys and stepping into their apartment building.

         “Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum called as he pushed the door open with one hand, the other still captured in Youngjae’s shaking hands.

         “Im Jaebum, what the hell. You can’t just  _ leave the others _ . Jin-hyung and Joonie have been texting me  _ nonstop _ saying they can’t find you anywhere and you just show up with-” Jinyoung’s rant is quite quickly cut off as he rounds the hallway corner leading to the front door. 

         The raven actually stumbles, catching himself against the wall as his eyes land on Youngjae. The younger trips up a little as well, leaning against Jaebum’s back to keep himself steadied. All the tallest could do was grin, the same grin he’d adopted when he’d gotten his greens and yellows, as his soulmates meet for the first time.

         Once Jinyoung had regained his breath, and probably his vision as well, the boy glanced up again. His chest was heaving a bit, eyes widened and he looked a little nauseous. “Jaebum, what-”

         “Choi Youngjae. Our yellow and green, your surprise,” Jaebum hummed, lips curling into the smallest smile as his shorter boyfriend all but ran over, gathering up the brunet in his arms.

         “Choi Youngjae,” Jinyoung repeated, nimble hands cupping the younger’s warm cheeks.

         Youngjae’s cheeks were the brightest of reds, his eyes widening in wonder as he stared at the dark haired boy. “Park Jinyoung,” he murmured, voice nothing but a whisper as he soaked in the huge smile on the other’s face.

         His dimples, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, his fringe falling neatly over his forehead. The admiration and adoration flitting through his soft features. He almost went crosseyed as the other leant in, gently pressing his lips against the others. 

         Jaebum allowed a noise of shock, a bit of embarassment, and something he didn’t quite understand, to escape his lips. Jinyoung as never this forward.. When the other two separated, the pair were both cherry red, fingers twining in black and brown hair respectively, a hand cradling each other’s cheek. “Choi Youngjae,” Jinyoung breathed, forehead gently pressed to the younger’s.

         “Park Jinyoung,” Youngjae grinned, sounding just as out of breath.

         “Mark Tuan,” a voice sounded from the hallway door, deep and laced with sleep, “I’m not really sure what’s happening but you guys should probably at least shut the front door before you start making out.”

         Jaebum snickered softly, kicking the door shut as he made his way over to the oldest. “Mark, Youngjae our second romantic soulmate. Youngjae, this is Mark, Jinyoung’s platonic soulmate,” he hummed, throwing an arm around Mark’s shoulder.

         “Uh, JB, I don’t really think they’re listening to you,” the blond murmured, smirking slightly.

         Neither Jinyoung or Youngjae were looking at Mark, or Jaebum for that matter. They were just staring, smiling at each other like they were the only thing that mattered. Jaebum’s lips pushed out in a pout, arms crossing over his chest. “Okay, this is touching at all, and i might be a little turned on-” a protest from Mark, “but I’m your soulmate too. I didn’t get a hug or a kiss or anything,” he huffed, flipping his fringe from his eyes.

         Two sets of eyes turned his way, and those sweet smiles turned into paired deviousness. Both of the shorter boys slunk over to him, Jinyoung on his left, and Youngjae on his right. “Love you, Jaebummie,” Jinyoung mused, standing on his tiptoes to press a sweet kiss to Jaebum’s cheek.

         The youngest said nothing, only leaning up to place his own gentle kiss as well. Both pairs of lips lingered slightly, leaving warmth to flush to Jaebum’s skin. “Jaebum, are you.. You’re blushing. Holy shit,” Mark started, and the sound of a phone camera clicking filled the silence, “I’ve gotta show the others.” He turned to leave, before slowly turning back, eyes narrowing a bit, “Be.. Good.. Or safe, or.. Whatever.”  And with that, he was gone, presumably off to show his treasure to the rest of the boys.

         Youngjae looked a little shocked, mouth open in a bit of an ‘o’. Jaebum grinned, gently pressing his lips into his honeyed caramel hair, breathing in his sweet scent. “Welcome to the family, Youngjae-ah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i love requests   
> come scream at me on tumblr at sweet-as-sugakookies


End file.
